Buffy Loves Her Work
by k two
Summary: adventures of the sexy slayer
1. Chapter 1

**Slayer Tales**

**1**

Buffy stood over the vamp he had turned out to be stronger than she thought, shed over come him though managing to drop him on the floor binding his hands to a metal standpipe and his feet to two disused machine mounts. They were in an old warehouse that was once a thriving cotton mill, these days it was just another derelict building in this part of Sunnydale. The vamp's name was Greg Jones or it had been before he was turned, a football playing high school jock popular with the girls and never having to work to hard due to his family's considerable wealth. His father had always been and bit mysterious and quite reclusive, buffy now knew this was the because Henry Jones was the head of the vampire sect in town and she had finally managed to track him down he had managed to slip away and gone underground now she had Greg and with a little persuasion he would give up the whereabouts of old Henry.

Buffy straddled him sitting on his belly and smiled" okay Greg where is Henry hiding out"

His face creased with rage,"fuck you bitch find him yourself if you can" without warning buffy brought down her hand in a flash he looked shocked as he saw the sharpened stake she held, driving the stake down she stopped as the broke the skin a trickle of blood oozed out. "Wrong answer Greg, should we try again" his expression never changed and she realised he was resigned to being destroyed. Buffy decided a new approach was needed, she spoke to him "I remember you from school Greg the popular jock always one for the ladies I seem to recall a rumour going around that you were quiet big in the shorts department"

He grinned a little "that was no rumour slayer definitely no rumour" "well Greg maybe we can come to some other arrangement, you get to live another day and I get your fathers whereabouts and maybe have a little fun along the way"

Buffy moved a hand behind her back resting it on his groin he looked shocked as she began to caress his cock she felt the twitch beneath his trousers he stared in disbelief as she used her free hand to slowly unbutton her white shirt then pulled it open to reveal her firm braless tits the dark nipples already hard. The slayer felt his cock stiffening she tweaked one hot nipple "so Greg how about the new deal give up the information and become the first vamp to fuck the slayer"

"You have to be kidding," he stammered. Buffy moved to stand beside him and slipped off the shirt "on the contrary I think this is a much more interesting interrogation technique" she reached out and slipped her hands under his waistband and with little effort tore open his pants to expose his erect cock, suddenly unrestricted it sprang up thick and hard "maybe I should take more notice of rumours in future" she said. Looking him in the eye buffy kicked off her shoes before slipping off her jeans and knickers buffy suddenly felt incredibly randy her pussy was damp, she realised just how big his cock really was. Greg almost came as he watched the slayer undress her body was perfect slim and toned skin lightly tanned pale lines of a bikini clearly visible her breasts were medium-size but firm and full the aureole dark contrasting with the paler slightly upturned nipples, her belly was firm and well contoured a neat patch of wispy blonde hair nestled below her pussy slit was slightly open glistening with moisture, Greg had fucked plenty in both life and death but had never wanted a pussy as much as he wanted the slayer. Buffy sensed her plan was taking effect so she moved over and straddled his thighs the vamp groaned as she slid forward her hot cunt only a whisker away from his heavy swollen balls." Okay Greg where is he" struggling against the bonds he shook his head "I cant hell getting done with a stake is easy compared with what he can do to me "

"Maybe so but would he do this? Wrapping a hand around his dick she bean to slowly jerk him off he groaned "oh fuck" as pre come dribbled from the tip lubricating her hand " and he certainly wouldn't do this, leaning forward she dribbled a long stream of saliva over his cock then slowly began to lick it up. Her hard nipples brushed his thighs as she lapped at him his balls were tight ready to burst her wet tongue reached the swollen head circling the tender gland, using one hand to gently wank his hard cock the other she pressed to her sopping pussy almost coming. Touching the hard Clit sent waves of pleasure through her body, the vamp was groaning with lust as buffy worked on his cock, pulling his hard on upright the slayer slipped the tip between her lips flicking with her tongue tasting the dribbles of pre come her cunt was soaking she needed his cock desperately but she needed information first, slipping him from her mouth she looked into his eyes "come on Greg you're so close you know you want me to make you come just think a few little words and you could be emptying your balls inside the slayer where is he Greg?"

He groaned writhing beneath her hands "oh fuck no, no matter what no no no" "you disappoint me Greg this is your chance of fame the vamp that fucked the slayer that's history Greg. Feebly he managed "fuck you bitch"buffy smiled she knew it wouldn't be long now.

Moving her hands to his waist she slid forward her wet pussy soaking his balls her slit opened as she felt the width of his cock press against her and then gently she slid herself up and down the length almost feeling his cock get harder, all the time she urged him on "come on Greg feel how wet my cunt is ready for you ready to swallow your prick, I need it to I want to feel you st retch me feel you fucking my belly, where is he where, fuck so good so good,"buffy gasped as her pussy slid onto the fat head of his prick nestling at the entrance gyrating her hips she felt it throbbing beneath her at the same time she grabbed her tits needing and caressing tweaking the hard nipples needing to come desperately but determined to break him and ride that gorgeous cock even the slayer has needs. They were both sweating the air filled with the musky scent of sex, leaning forward she had a hand either side of his head her face only inches from his hard nipples brushed his chest as she moved the tip of his dick touched the entrance of her cunt, buffy moaned "that feels good so good come on Greg its almost in don't disappoint me " to emphasise the point Buffy pushed back feeling the swollen head slide through her puffy lips into the neck of her cunt, it was so wet even the huge size was no was finding it hard to concentrate now she needed to be fucked and fucked hard.

Come on Greg now or never" he shuddered beneath her as she slowly fucked the tip rotating her firm young ass. They were sweating profusely in the summer afternoon hea tbuffy felt cool beads of perspiration running between her ass cheeks a few drips fell from her hard nipples, he moaned with lust as the slayer began to caress his heavy balls groaning as she worked on him. Finally he screamed "the fucking basement at morose store on 5th street, a tunnel leads to an old subway storage dump, man im so fucking dead" Buffy sighed "you're a vamp Greg you're already dead" looking in his eyes she smiled then throwing back her head the slayer said "well done Greg now lets fuck properly" then slowly sank her dripping cunt onto his cock the size stretched her but she was now so randy she swallowed the whole length easily almost feeling the tip in her belly. As she straddled him the full erection fully inside her the vamp writhed beneath the bonds restricting movement "that's it slayer take it all you fucking slut, oh yeah " buffy abandoned herself to the pleasure of his hard cock bouncing her cunt up and down the thick shaft she was whimpering breathing heavily her whole body tight with lust her musky juices mixed with his watery pre cum soaked her thighs and his groin puddleing on the floor beneath them. Greg moaned almost growling opening her eyes she saw him open his mouth and suddenly his tongue shot out long and thick like a serpent and in her state of arousal she was slow to react but as she reached for the stake the wet serpent circled over her breasts flicking the nipples making her cry out "oh fuck yes make me cum Greg fill me with your come your dick feels so big" her ass was a blur as she frantically pumped herself on the huge hard on the orgasm was building in her belly beginning to take control his cock twitched and throbbed almost ready to drain his balls. The thick wet tongue slithered across her belly, round her back into the damp crevice of her ass cheeks probing the tight bud then slipping inside until the tip was gently fucking her ass buffy screamed but with lust not fear the feeling of both holes filled together was indescribable but just as suddenly his tongue slipped out drawing a wet trail across her and finally slithering over her hard little Clit licking up the wet juices and finally putting her over the edge, the orgasm burst over her just as the vamp moaned and thrust his hips the huge stream of spunk exploded from his cock filling the slayers pussy noisily squirting as she continued fucking him . Buffy was totally lost in her pleasure moaning sighing the big cock and tongue made her come "yes yes oh fuck ooohhh fuck" the hard writhing tongue pressed on Buffys clit as it slipped between her damp sticky thighs the tip pushing up to the ass hole then nudging inside as she orgasmed "jesus fucking Christ, oh god yes yes yes YES" she felt the torrent of cum squirting out as she slowed her fucking totally spent, slipping off his softening cock she watched the unreal pink tongue disappear back in his mouth Buffys voice trembled "now that's some party trick " he smirked almost boyishly, the air was heavy with the smell of sex as the slayer picked up her clothes using the little pink panties to mop off her sweaty body cleaning the sticky cum and pussy juice from her inner thighs and cunt ,the vamp watched and she noticed the tell tale twitch as his cock began to stiffen again "that's the best fuck ive had in quite a while Greg ,but back to business. She dressed quickly

Lifting her knickers to her nose she took a deep sniff smiled and dropped them on the vamps face,

"A little memento for you Greg" as she turned and ran to the exit he was muttering and cursing

"Fucking bitch untie me slut " but the words were a little muffled by the musky damp knickers draped over his nose and mouth.


	2. Chapter 2

Willow walked into the room Buffy was sitting up reading. The slayer smiled "hi Will whats new". The redhead seemed uncomfortable as she moved over and sat on the edge of the bed. Is there a problem Will, You seem a little off in fact you've not been yourself for a few weeks".

The young witch sighed "I really need to talk to you buffy, there's something you should know but it's been hard for me to get up the courage to tell you". Buffy reached out and touched willows arm you're my best friend Will you can tall me anything". Willow sighed and took a deep breath, I saw you with that vamp in the old factory.

Buffy was flustered she couldn't believe it but now Willow had finally spoken up she was unable to stop.

I followed to see if you needed help but lost you in the tunnels, when I finally heard your voice and got to the floor level you were already chaining him up so I just stayed back and watched"Buffy was horrified for Willow of all people to see her tears welled in her eyes as she listened."I saw you buff licking his cock drooling over it, slipping it into your wet pussy it was unbelievable the slayer fucking a vamp".

Buffy was sobbing out apologies emotion cracking her voice as willow moved onto the bed kneeling beside the slayer I watched and couldn't look away as you used his cock, my pussy was soaking I had to rub it we came together and all I could think was how I wanted to lick the come from your pussy" Both girls were sobbing now

As Buffy looked into the witches eyes reaching up she drew willows face to hers "come to bed will. They kissed lightly at first then lust took over tongues entwined, Willow moaned softly as she felt the slayer slip her hands inside the robe she wore fondling the small firm breasts nipples hard sensitive to the gentle stroking.

Taking a cue from Buffy Willow took hold of her lovers nightshirt and tore it open buttons popping to expose perfect rounded breasts the dark wine red nipples erect ready for wills tongue. Leaning down she flicked the wet tip over one Buffy moaned " Lick my pussy Will it's so wet for you".

Without hesitation Willow moved down the slayers body gently kissing across her belly smelling the musky odour as she ran her tongue through the downy blonde pubes until she was looking at the slayers honey pot, lips swollen glistening with juices that flooded out. The young witch ran a finger along the slit Buffy gasped spreading her thighs wide, smiling she pulled apart the sticky labia revealing the slayers hard little clit willow loved the smell of sex juices shiny wet a puddle soaked the sheet as it ran down through the middle of her butt cheeks, Willow flicked the clit with her tongue Buffy groaned thrusting her hips forcing her cunt into the redheads face. "God willow lick me make me come, oh fuck yes, yes". She was writhing around as will used her tongue lapping the sweet gooey

Juices. Sensing the slayer was on the verge of orgasm she rose to kneel between the other girl's thighs. Buffy was breathing hard as willow moved and looking at her she asked "Will what's the matter you had me there why" but before she could finish Willow shushed her and said "wait Buff I have a surprise for you".

B  
uffy was on fire willow had her so hot she sweating body heaving and her pussy ached to be touched again, she watched as will closed her eyes and quietly began to chant words the slayer had never heard, until a spiral of light mist began to envelop willows lower body. Opening her eyes she smiled at the slayer and clapped her hands the mist instantly evaporated and Buffy gasped. Willow knelt before the slayer her body glowing with perspiration red hair messy her perfect breasts heaved as she breathed the brown nipples hard but buffys eyes were drawn down.

Willow was now endowed with a magnificent cock fully erect the foreskin drawn back revealing the swollen head tiny drips of pre cum leaked from the tip. The slayer was shocked but Willow was already moving lifting the slayers hips and slipping the head of her cock into the moist folds of the girls cunt Willow looked at Buffy and said "well" Without hesitation buffy laughed and replied "fuck me Will fuck my sticky cunt with your cock"

And then she screamed with joy grabbing the edges of the bed as Willow slid the hard cock into her swollen sex Using long strokes she fucked her slowly at first, Buffy was in heaven "Oh god Will fuck me, fuck me harder make me come, make me come" Willow began to thrust her hips faster the cunt was so wet her big cock slipped in and out easily, she felt her balls tighten cock twitching "I'm going to come Buffy I'm going to fill you with it " Willow was pounding the slayer for all she was worth knowing her release was almost there. Buffy bucked her hips in time with Wills thrusts forcing her as deep as possible into her sticky hole until she felt the tremor of orgasm rising in her belly "oh fuck Will now I'm coming fill my cunt fill my cunt" Finally as Buffy screamed and writhed in ecstasy Willow gave a final thrust they moaned in unison as she shot huge amounts of sticky come inside the slayer. They were both gasping totally spent the slayer reached up and pulled Willow down on top of her," GOD will that was so good so the best fuck ever" Willow snuggled up to her cock still hard in Buffys pussy she made it twitch a little Buffy moaned "We aim to please" she said.

B  
uffy felt the warmth of the hard cock slip out of her the witch was gently chanting again as the swirling mist formed around their lower bodies, Buffy felt a strange aching in her loins as the witch clapped again dissipating the mist "my turn "she said .The slayer was astonished to see she was also endowed with an erect penis Willow smiled and moved to straddle the blonde grinding her hot little pussy on the base of Buffys cock sliding her juicy slit along its length she said " "you have a lovely cock Buff" She was lost in herself feeling the power the prick gave her she replied "We aim to please " held Willows hips and lifted her in one fluid movement slipping the head

Into reds sopping snatch.  
Willow moaned "Oh fuck that's so good so fucking good" The slayer pushed the whole length into the little witch amazed at how hot she looked as she began to fuck herself with buffys cock. The slayer reached out and slipped a hand between them finding the girls clit she rubbed her other hand grasping Willows hard cock and wanking it vigorously. taking the hint Will reached one hand behind and caressed Buffys pussy.

They fucked each other hard two cocks and two cunts at the height of sexual arousal neither girl had ever experienced this amount of lust and their orgasms came simultaneously, pleasure from their pussies washed over them seconds before Buffy came a big stream of come filling Willows cunt the witch screamed with pleasure as

Buffy pumped violently beneath her wanking her prick until huge spurts of come burst into the air and slatted down all over the slayers sweating exhausted body. Willows orgasm began to subside and she flopped down on top

Of Buffy keeping the cock inside her she felt the sticky come squelch between them. They cuddled together totally spent the slayer spoke her voice still trembling" Jesus Will you're a seriously dirty girl no wonder everyone's trying to get in your pants". Willow sighed lazily stroking Buffys nipple "The contents of my pants are reserved for the slayer and as one dirty girl to another I couldn't be happier" .She leaned over and took Buffys nipple into her mouth gently nibbling it the girl sighed and stroked Wills butt. Their pussies were already becoming wet again and both f  
elt

Their cocks firming up "Fuck me again Will" The witch slipped a hand to Buffys wet cunt and stroked her" My pleasure" she whispered.


	3. Chapter 3

Buffy came around slowly her head was fuzzy she had vague recollections of being knocked unconscious during the fight with that vamp earlier on. Opening her eyes she attempted to get up but found her hands and feet fastened with leather thongs, shaking her head to clear it a little she took in her predicament. She was tied down on a big divan, totally naked the black satin sheet beneath her was clingy sticking to her skin where the warmth of the room made her perspire lightly. Struggling to free herself she finally decided that brute strength alone would be no help in this case.

Almost from nowhere a woman appeared standing at the foot of the bed she seemed quite young but strikingly beautiful, she looked down at the slayer through shiny coal black eyes her skin was pale but her lips contrasted full and red her hair was black as ebony long and lustrous other than that her whole body was wrapped in a blood red cape. When she spoke her voice was soft and alluring and Buffy decided to bide her time and find out what was going on before she spoke.

"So slayer she began you finally came to I was little worried you've been unconscious most of the day" " but if my father had had his way you'd be a very ex slayer by now

Fortunately he finds it hard to refuse anything to his only daughter, even the life of the slayer"

Buffys patience finally slipped" okay so some spoilt brat got to save me what the hell am I doing here" the girl smiled " it's simple really I'm going to fuck you "

As she finished the sentence the girl loosened her cape and let it drop to the floor. The slayer was a little in shock as she saw her captor naked pale skin contrasted by her dark brown nipples pierced with gold rings and a thick bush of black curly pubes, her breasts were full and firm waist narrow belly flat and smooth.

She reached out and began caressing buffys foot," you see slayer the vamp you fucked to find out about my father was my big brother, I watched you sucking his cock rubbing your cunt over him until he was a mess, I knew hed tell you anything when you finally mounted him." Buffy half smiled "Well sometime extreme measures are called for, he did have a nice cock though." "Hang on Greg's sister. The geeky

Little Meg, being a vamp certainly helps out in the looks dpertment". Meg moved closer placed a knee on the bed and began to rub the sole of the slayers foot over curly black pubes sighing a little she said "Im not a vamp Dad nor Greg could muster the courage to turn me so with a lot of research and practice I became a passable witch, not in Willows league but good enough .Meg slipped Buffys foot between her thighs and groaned as she rubbed her aching pussy against it.

Buffy felt the girls hot cunny lips spreading open her juices poured out making her foot the perfect dildo. The slayer was confused she should really be thinking of escape but the more this sexy young slut touched her the harder it became to control her own desires. Meg was rubbing her cunt back and forth along buffys instep and ankle the more she rubbed the wetter she became musky juices soaked the slayer and dripped onto the dishevelled sheet. All the time she stared deep into buffys eyes knowing her prisoner was aroused, with her ankles tied buffys pussy was spread wide the lips puffy and swollen shiny with love juice that ran between her ass cheeks and puddled

Beneath her.

Meg pulled the sticky foot out and rubbed it over her tight belly then up to massage her tits the nipples hard as rock the gold rings making her wince with lust, Buffy was groaning her hot cunt needing to be touched but the young witch bent forward and using her pink tongue lapped at her own sweet juices sucking the slayers toes licking up her wet trail.

Meg dropped Buffs foot and moved up her body slipping a hand down she groaned as her fingers touched the sticky slit" no wonder my brother let you fuck him slayer you're so fucking hot". Buffy could hardly speak she was so horny, meg kissed and nuzzled her way along buffys leg pushing her thighs wider apart, hard gold ringed nipples brushed her skin keeping the slayer incredibly aroused. The witch was crouched at the valley of her thighs looking deep into her eyes through the wispy blonde pubes, suddenly buffy was hit by a pleasure never encountered before as her captor dipped down and slipped her tongue between the sticky lips of Buffys cunt.

The slayer writhed on the bed straining against the shackles lifting her ass pushing her pussy harder against the probing tongue. Delirious with lust soaked with sweat her nipples felt ready to burst they were so hard. Megs tongue felt like a snake probing the wet depths then shooting in and out fucking her to the brink of orgasm, hearing the slayer moaning and whimpering had meg at the pinnacle of desire but bringing Buffy off on her tongue was not the plan so with great effort she moved upward kissing and licking her prisoners wet skin upwards to suckle and chew the hard nipples finally to kiss the slayers lips probing tongues exploring as Buffy writhed beneath the young girl desperate to come. Sitting back Meg ground her wet pussy on the slayers hard belly caressed her firm tits pinched the swollen nipples driving Buffy wild. Smiling she looked deep into her eyes "Ask me slayer," she said in a trembling voice "ask me to make you come, beg me to finish you, ask me slayer, make me come make me come".

Buffy could breathe gasping for breath she was in a world of lust the beautiful young witch knowing how to bring her to the brink but not allowing her orgasm to take hold the atmosphere was thick with the musky sex juices of both girls and almost without realising it she was answering "Do it Meg please do it, use my cunt make me come Please make me come"

Meg laughed and leaned down to kiss Buffy again she was whispering something as Buffy felt a hard pressure on her belly, the witch sat up throwing back her long black hair "I saw Willow fucking you the other night, I came to kill you but seeing you like that made me reconsider" the slayer moaned as she watched Meg begin to wank the hard cock she was now endowed with what the fuck was it with witches and cocks the answer would have to wait. Panting Buffy looked at the slut "Fuck me Meg fuck me with your big cock please" in a state of sexual victory Meg slipped down her body leaving a wet trail of pussy juice dipped down and touched the swollen cock head to Buffys open cunt, they looked into each others eyes as the slayer mouthed the word please Meg pushed the full thick length into her cunt it was soaking perfectly lubricated the witch grasped the slayers waist finally feeling fulfilled as she fucked her hard. Buffy was screaming now urging the witch on using her ass to meet the thrusts as the big cock stretched her cunt it was incredibly hard she felt the whole length withdraw and then slam back the balls slapping her ass "Do you like that slayer do like my big prick inside you, Ican feel you're cunt caressing me is it the biggest cock you've ever had slayer WELL" in a delirium Buffy was babbling "SO GOOD Meg so fucking good fuck harder it's the biggest loveliest cock ever my cunts on fire for you" "oh fuck you're making me im going to " in disbelief Buffy felt the cock slip out and through half open eyes watched meg move up to straddle her belly again

"No slayer together we have to come together" leaning forward she deftly released Buffys wrists and guided one hand under her heavy balls to touch the sopping pussy beneath and wrapped the slayers other hand around her hard on " now slayer together"

Slipping her own hand behind Meg began to rub Buffys cunt the wet swollen lips parting easily Buffy writhed as she felt three fingers slip into megs sex glistening juices covered her hand at the same time she rubbed the big hard cock pre cum dribbled from the tip lubricating her palm with her hands free overpowering the witch would be easy but Buffy could only concentrate on her own need to orgasm the moment she had been brought to but denied, her cunt was on fire as she rubbed Meg making her moan seeing her big hard breasts bounce as she finger fucked Buffy in return . Both girls felt the power boiling in the pit of their bellies pleasure flooding through them "oh oh fuck now Meg now make me" but before she could finish her orgasm finally struck Buffy screamed as she came Meg was laughing and moaning at the same time as she too was wracked by an intense wave of lust."Urrmm yes finish me slayer that's so good harder slayer harder" Buffy realised even though they had both come together she was still wanking Megs big cock much to the youngsters pleasure .Now her arms were free Buffy was able to sit up causing the witch to look a little worried but the slayer smiled leaned forward and slipped cock head into her mouth, Meg groaned as the slayer used her mouth to fuck it. Buffy felt hands holding her head as she bobbed on the tool caressing the heavy balls urging the witch on her nostrils were full of the women's scent sweating bodies and musky sweet odour or their cunts. Meg was panting babbling in lust"thats it slayer suck it taste my cock, oh fuck yes yes ooohhhhhh fuck"

Buffy felt the thick shaft twitch the balls tighten in her hand, she rubbed harder slipping her lips off as a huge torrent of cum spayed form the sticky blobs caught Buffy in the face sprayed into her blonde hair as she kept wanking more spunk splattered her hot sweaty body looking into Megs eyes she pulled the witch down and kissed her lips deeply crushing their bodies together spreading the sweat and spunk over each other. Buffy layback pulling Meg with her they lay exhausted gently caressing each other "I should get taken prisoner more often" she whispered as they slipped into a contented doze.


	4. Chapter 4

_**SlayersTryst**_

Buffy took a step back and listened at faiths door she wasn't imagining it she could definitely here someone sobbing in the room pushing the door open she went in walked over to the bed Faith lay on her side visibly trembling, the slayer sat on the bed touching faiths arm she spoke gently "faith are you okay can I do anything to help" the younger girl turned onto her back her brown eyes swollen and puffy tears streaked her cheeks and when she spoke she sounded vulnerable not the hard assed Faith everyone was used to "you know B we almost died out there to night it never occurred to me that the slayers might come off worse one of these days after all the shit I've endured it finally hit me I don't want to die" tears welled in her eyes, buffy reached out pushing a lock of hair from the girls forehead and brushing the tears away with a thumb "no one wants to die faith like it or not were slayers we keep the vamps and demons at bay and sometimes we get an ass kicking but we both know those are the break's even if wanted to walk away we wouldn't good or bad the slayers live to fight another day on"

Faith laughed "well in that case the slayers should have a little fun now and again" the younger girl sat up the bed sheets fell away revealing her firm naked breasts pale bikini lines contrasting with her lightly tanned skin the aureole large and dark brown nipples hard and erect pierced with fine gold rings, Faith slipped a hand behind buffys head and pulled

Her close "come to bed B" she kissed the slayer lightly on the lips even though slightly shocked buffy responded that kiss becoming more passionate, buffy felt faiths firm breasts against her own causing her nipples to harden her pussy was becoming wet as she felt the familiar ache of lust in the pit of her belly. Faith broke off the kiss a little smile crossed her face "a little overdressed there B don't you think" and taking hold of her top she tore it open to reveal her braless tits smaller than faiths firm and full the big nipples erect,"oh fuck B that's what I'm talking about " leaning forward she touched her lips to buffy's breast causing the slayer to groan as she sucked a hot nipple into her mouth gently caressing the other one with her fingers. The slayer was breathing hard not quite believing what was happening amazed how Faith made her feel it took all her strength to breakaway, she quickly stood up from look on her face the younger girl obviously thought she was leaving Buffy smiled at her and said "way too overdressed" and stripped off her clothes. Faith leaned back in the bed "Jesus B you're so fucking hot " the slayer grasped the bed sheet and pulled it from the bed exposing the naked girl with her legs slightly parted Buffy noticed her cunt was clean-shaven the hood of her clit pierced with a ring matching the ones in her nipples climbing on the bed she snuggled up to Faith "now where were we" the younger slayer moaned as buffy played with the ring in one nipple and a leg between faiths thighs pressing against her wet cunt, buffy leaned across and gently licked faiths breasts taking the nipple and ring between her lips she stroked the girls firm flat belly down to the moist lips between her thighs. Faiths breathing was quick she moaned

"fuck B I've never had another woman your making me so fucking wet and so fucking horny" buffy felt a hand on her head and slowly she was pushed downwards, " lick me B eat my pussy make me come on your tongue"

She moved down to kneel between faiths legs her own pussy was throbbing as she saw how wet and swollen faiths pierced cunt was the air was full of their musky scent, she pushed her lovers legs up and wide apart leaning down she kissed her inner thighs sticky with juice it was like an electric shock to Faith she squeezed her tits gasping loudly "oh yes yes so fucking good " the slayer lapped at faith pussy juices dribbled down her chin soaking the sheet beneath them the young girl writhed beneath her flicking her tongue over the pierced clit caused Faith to jump in pleasure lifting her ass to push against Buffys mouth, as she moved faiths toes brushed the slayers breasts and sensing she liked it she caressed the swollen orbs and hard nipples with her sexy pretty feet,Buffys own cunt was on fire wet and aching for attention but she wanted Faith to come in her mouth and feel the sort of orgasm only another woman could give her, lifting her ass she thrust her sex against the slayers mouth amazed at the intensity of pleasure she was feeling, the hot flush of orgasm spreading from the pit of her belly making her tremble no cock had ever made her this hot and randy . Gasping for breath she urged her lover on"oh fuck harder B harder lick my fucking cunt, oh fuck fuck fuck, yes yes make me come make me come make me, uuummm, COME"and suddenly she felt a huge orgasm burst through her wave after wave of unbelievable pleasure racking her hot sexy body as buffy sucked furiously at her cunt drinking down the musky juices faith clamped her thighs tight shut reached out and pulled buffys mouth against her pussy not wanting this unbelievable pleasure to stop "oh B no ones ever made me come like that never man ive really been missing out"buffy moved to kneel between faiths thighs she was sweating then as she pushed her hair back faiths saw shiny pussy juice had dribbled down her chin and neck between pert firm breasts and flat tight belly, buffy smiled "my pleasure" she whispered "and talking of which"she slipped a hand down and touched her cunt wet and swollen, Faith grinned at her"I've never tasted another girl" buffy took hold of faiths foot "plenty of time for that" she said "you have really sexy feet Faith ,I love pretty feet" she kissed it lightly running the tip her tongue over the sole and around the toes then rubbing it across her cheek down her neck to caress her firm breasts Faith felt the hard nipples against her foot , she was becoming aroused again buffy moaned softly you make me so fucking horny faith, my pussys aching" she slid the foot down her hard belly over her Downey blonde pubes pushing the toes against her wet slit, sighing loudly she looked into faiths eyes "feel how wet you make me Faith my cunts soaking your pretty little toes ,oh god that's so fucking good "buffy slipped forward rubbing herself on the arch back and forth groaning as she finally felt an orgasm building up, Faith caressed herself then raising her other leg she rubbed the foot across buffy body caressing the hard breasts the nipples like bullets the slayer was panting furiously rubbing her cunt with faiths foot"oh fuck so good so good" her pussy was so wet it slid easily up and down the girls foot them as she felt Faith rubbing her breasts she felt the tingling between her legs the orgasm building in her belly until she was almost screaming "OH GOD yes yes yes,OOHHHH FUCK YES" and suddenly she was trembling heaving her cunt against Faith as a huge orgasm wracked her body eyes tight shut head thrown back she came longer hard gasping for breath and Faith watched in amazement not believing how horny buffy could be her own pussy was already wet again and she still hadn't tasted the slayer, buffy moved to lay down against Faith ."Wow that was the best ever" Faith laughed " hell B that's an understatement" they kissed tenderly cuddling the hot sweating bodies together buffy whispered "the best is yet to come" slipping a hand down between her lovers thighs, she sighed contentedly Faith replied "promises promises" Buffy continued" Willow taught me a little spell awhile ago maybe I should show it to you " Faith looked a little quizzical "You know B the whole magic show thing not really me" "oh but I think you'll like this one" Faith listened to her quietly reciting some words that suddenly produced a swirling Mist around their lower bodies the young slayer felt something pressing against her thigh as the spell ended the Mist evaporated and Faith saw what was pressing against her, buffy was now endowed with a beautiful hard cock, faiths cunt was instantly wet she laughed "now that's my sort of magic" she said reaching down she wrapped her hand around it buffy sighed as she started wanking it gently leaning in she kissed buffy hard slayer groaned as faith began to kiss and lick her way towards the cock buffy stroked her firm young ass fingers slipped down to caress her pussy she whimpered with lust as the fingers were pushed inside her cunt, faith felt the cock twitch in her hand pre come oozed from the tip as she closed her mouth over the swollen head. Buffy moaned lifting h  
er hips to push deeper into Faith, the young slayer caressed the heavy balls then moving her hand beneath the touched the wet swollen lips of her lovers cunt buffy writhed beneath her urging her on "oh fuck yes suck my cock Faith feel how hard it is for you ready to fill you're pussy your beautiful wet pussy God God now faith now fuck me before you make me come" the young Brunette barely heard the words as she simultaneously finger fucked the slayers pussy and bobbed her head up and down fucking the beautiful hard cock with her mouth. In one fluid motion Faith moved to straddle buffy pressing her cunt against the base of the shaft pussy lips spread over its width, she leaned forward and grabbed the slayers tits caressing them squeezing the hard nipples she rubbed her cunt back and forth on the slayers hard on delirious with lust. Buffy moaned "Jesus Faith I have to fuck you now I have to fuck you now" she grasped faiths waist and lifted her immediately the big hard cock sprang upright the shiny head nuzzled the entrance of her pussy buffy lifted her ass from the bed and pushed her hips sinking the whole length into the young slayer, faith almost screamed "oh fuck it feels so fucking big so fucking hard so fucking gooood"Faith had fucked plenty of guys but never had such a beautiful cock inside her stretching the wet swollen sex . Buffy grabbed the young slayers tits tweaking the hard pierced nipples as faith bounced on the cock they were both sweating the musky smell of sex filled the air Faith was moaning totally taken over by lust the cock felt huge inside her but she was so wet and lubricated she took it easily." I love this cock best fuck I've ever had" she collapsed down on buffy still pumping her hips breasts squashed together she kissed the slayer deeply tongues entwined buffy felt the balls aching her cock throbbed she felt come building up, Faith moaning with lust rode the rigid pole pussy juice pouring out to soak the heavy balls the bed beneath them wet stained with their fluids, neither girl had ever had such intense sex feeling each others power and strength fed their insatiable desire for each other, buffy felt the ache in her balls groaning she urged Faith on "come on Faith fuck my cock with you're juicy little cunt make me come make me come fuck, fuck, fuck , yes that's it you Randy slut harder" squeezing with her cunt muscles faith edged nearer to orgasm their bodies were drenched in sweat rivulets dripped from her hard nipples,buffy grabbed her tits kneading and pinching as she slammed into the sopping wetness of the young slayer,"oh yes B yes yes yes oh fuck yessssss" and suddenly the huge wave of pleasure washed over her as buffy groaned and a huge stream of come filled her pussy oozing out as she continued to fuck the solid shaft, Faith was amazed at the amount of jizz Buffys magic balls produced, and the fact that it was a woman giving her the best fuck ever was insane. Body quivering she slowed down and collapsed onto the slayer, both hot and sweaty sticky with their combined musky juices Faith nuzzled against her "jesus B that's some serious fucking, my cunts gonna be sore for aweek."

Buffy pulled her closer "well you do have a really cute ass and my puusy needs some of that pretty little tongue"

Faith groaned, "needs must I suppose" and she slid a hand across Buffys firm damp belly through the wispy blonde pubes to caress her wet cunt.

"  
Lick me out Faith lick my hot little cunt make me come like a woman this time". The young slayer missed the last few words as she was already kissing her way down to heaven.


End file.
